


Elliot x Reader one shot

by daredeviltrash



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daredeviltrash/pseuds/daredeviltrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're really sad and while crying you meet your neighbor Elliot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elliot x Reader one shot

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first time ever posting fanfiction. Thank you for reading and please like and comment if you want! I might make a part 2 to this?? idk yet

You exited the elevator with tears still running down your cheeks. Your nose is stuffy and you have a little blurry vision. You quickly wipe the tears with your over sized sweater. You take out your keys and attempt to open your apartment door. It won't open. You try again and again and it still won't open. 

This makes you even sadder and you start crying even harder. I'm such a fuck up you think to yourself as you sit outside your locked apartment. I can't open my door and my meds aren't working and therapy is terrible and-

Your thoughts are interrupted when you hear footsteps coming up the stairs. You look up and see a man in a black hoodie reach the top step. You know him as Elliot, your neighbor. You quickly wipe your face again and sniffle.

He looks straight at you with a blank face.

"Are you okay?" he asks in a hushed voice.

You nod and look back down at your shoes.

"Well if you need anything...".

You hear his footsteps recede and keys jangle.

"Wait." you whisper as you look up.

"I... I'm not okay."

You stand up and continue to look down at your feet.

You hear him unlock his door.

 

"You can come in if you want."

You look up and see him standing inside his apartment. He walks inside and you follow him.


End file.
